My Immortal
by lutefa
Summary: Song fic.Don't usually right'em but my friend thought this would go well so here it is.
1. Default Chapter

i am on a soft mushy kick right now so excuse me. k this is short anf kinda corny but i wanted to post it so here it goes  
  
Disclaimer:i don't own any Artemis Fowl characters,Eoin Colfer does.  
  
"My Immortal"  
  
*~*i'm so tired of being here suppressed by all of my childish fears*~*  
  
Holly flopped on her bed crying.Thinking of all the fears she had overcome in the past two to three years because of Artemis Fowl the second.  
  
*~*and if you have to leave i wish that you would just leave because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone*~*  
  
Images of Artemis seemed to plague her mind and the last time that she had saw him still lingered too.They had mindwiped him.  
  
*~*these wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase*~*  
  
And all that time she had spent with him,at first hating him,being friends,and now this!she thought to herself.It all ment nothing now.All she had been through with him!  
  
*~*when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears and i've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me*~*  
  
After all she had fought for with him.It was if now it had never happened.And nomatter how hard she tried to move on,he still had a piece of her.  
  
*~*you used to captivate me by your resonating light but now i'm bound by the life you left behind*~*  
  
Holly looked at her wall.This wasn't how a LEP Recon Captain was to act.And this wasn't the Holly Short she knew either.But somehow she felt bound to him.She didn't know how but she did.  
  
*~*your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams your voice it chased away all the sanity in me*~*  
  
She thought back to last night after he had been mindwiped.His face had plagued her in her dreams.  
  
*~*these wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase*~*  
  
She had tried to forget him but even though it was only three years she couldn't.There was too much history between them.  
  
*~*when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears and i've held your hand through all of these years*~*  
  
After all she had fought for this is what it ammounted to?She wipped her eyes..  
  
*~*but you still have all of me*~*  
  
After all that mudboy had put her through,she had gone soft.  
  
*~*I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone and though you're still with me i've been alone all along*~*  
  
She sat up knowing that she woyld have to get over him.She slowly stood up and then walked off to police plaza trying not to be late.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
corny?yes i know it is but ohwell.And if your gonna flame me please make it consrtuctive and to the point.I probably won't continue unless for some pdd reason i get good reveiws. 


	2. Authors Note

Ok before I get to the note i wanna say something to my reveiwers.  
  
slimefrog:dude sorry i took ur idea.it just popped into my head while i was listening to it.I don't have the album.I wish I did though.I was borrowing it from my friend.  
  
Radioactive_Bubblegum:It is by Evanescence,thanx for saying it was good.  
  
And those are my wonderful reveiwers and if i skipped you it's cause my computer is messed up and you probably didn't show up.  
  
Right now I'm on writers block(i know i only have one chapter and i'm on writers block)and i'm trying to think here(boy that's something i've never done)  
  
So please give me some time.  
  
Also I have a project for the science fair I'm supposed to be working on and watching my valuables cause my science partner is a theif(she stole my necklace!)  
  
and i don't mean just dressing like me i mean taking my stuff from my house!so i'm kinda busy please forgive me if i don't post for awhile.  
  
-Ashley Nicole Lutefa David 


End file.
